Fatherland/Von Schlieffen Device no. 2
The Von Schlieffen Device no. 2, abbreviated as the VS-D2, is a specialist ability that appears in the A Perfect World map Fatherland. The Von Schlieffen Device no. 2 is a near necessity to open up the map. It can interact with specific map elements like the Riese to create new pathways to hidden areas. It can also open up locked doors to make shortcuts for faster traversal. Usage Upon activation, the playr swaps out their current weapon for a flat radio-like device. Upon pressing the aim button, it highlights map elements that can be interacted with by pressing the fire button. The effects vary per target and works like a toggle system, with first activation toggling the target on and the second activation toggling it off. In practice, this means that for example targetting the arm of the Riese will lift the hand up, creating a makeshift elevator ride, while using it a second time will lower the hand back to the ground. Because of this, it is required to reach a multiples sections of the map unreachable due to verticallity of closed of pathways. Besides this, it can also be used tactically in combat. It can activate traps for free and lock windows and doorways to prevent zombies from spawning or walking through there. Each activation use of the VS-D2 drains a portion of the battery, with each action draining a different percentage based on the impact of it. Unlike traditional specialist abilities, the Vs-D2 doesn't recharge overtime, instead it has to be recharged at its workbench. Interacting with the workbench will place the VS-D2 in a recharge pad where tehe batteries will be recharged overtime. This process can be sped up if the workbench is shot by a Lightning Ray Gun or the MX-11. Parts The VS-D2 requires parts for it to be assembled at a workbench of choice, after which every player can grab the utility. #Radiochip - Can be found in the checkpoint next to the crashed Riese in the Checkpoint. #Battery - Can be found on a desk in a sideroom in the Ramparts. #Decommissioned Frame - Can be found next to the Riese in the Assembly Hall. Von Schlieffen Device no. 3 The Von Schlieffen Device no. 2 can be upgraded with a Neurowave Module through a quest into the Von Schlieffen Device no. 3, allowing the device to "hack" a zombie and turn them into a frenzy against other zombies, creating a distraction and automated 'pet' weapon. Trivia *The device is called "number 2" because a similarly named device was present on the map's original version before it was rebooted. Even though the names were similar and both were assembled out of parts, their usage are entirely different. *The device is named after Alfred von Schlieffen, who is known for the German war plan, Schlieffen Plan. In-Universe, the device is used to control the mechanical army in France in the Great War during the German occupation, signifying it as an essential tool in their war plan.